Sonic's Rival
by BunnyFromHell
Summary: Shadow is the new kid in school. On his first day he catches the attention of two students who will battle fierecly for his affection. Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

A black hedgehog walked down the empty hallway of Merrideth Highschool. A school bag was slung over his shoulder as he continued to his destination. He was shaking as if he had just taken a dip in a freezing lake.

"C'mon Shadow you can do this, you've done this before and stop shaking or the class will think you're a big wimp."

He stopped in front of a closed wooden door.

"Okay i'm here."

----------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was sitting at his desk with his feet up. He was tapping his pencil on his desk with a look that said 'I'm bored' plasterd on his face. On his right sat his best friend Tails, Knuckles sat two seats behind him, and Mephiles, the school's tough guy sat in a corner in the back of the room.

"Class we have a new student"

'Might be a hot girl'

"His name is Shadow"

'Oh it's a guy'

Sonic tilted his head up to see the new kid.

'Ooh looks like we got a cutie'

"Shadow you can sit between Miles and Lori."

Shadow went to his seat and took out the books kisted on the board. While he was doing that Sonic was observing him. He noticed that Shadow had sparkling ruby eyes, red streaks on his quills, arms, and legs, and a tuft of white fluffy fur on his chest. Sonic had no idea that a certain someone in the back of the room was also checking the new kid out.

----------------------------------------------------------

Mephiles had just witnessed that mother fuckin bastard of a teacher introduce a rather interesting hedgehog. He sat between the orange fox and that overly fluffy bunny. His green snake-like eyes glanced over at the blue annoyance. The disgusting blue furball was staring at the new kid with a strange look in his eyes.

'Hmm, what do we have here? Looks like Sonic is taking an interest in the new kid. Too bad he won't have a chance to get him, cause i'm getting him first. 


	2. The plan

Shadow's first day here was going really well, unlike last time. The students in the class seemed to be really friendly. Especialy the bunny that sat next to him. She said her name was Lori when she introduced herself and offerd him a tour of the place after lunch. Mr.Burns, the teacher, was also very friendly. Right now he was trying to get the attention of a blue hedgehog. The hedgehog seemed to be staring at him.

'Why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face?'

----------------------------------------------------------

For some reason Sonic couldn't stop staring at the ebony hedgehog.

'He's so cute. I should ask him to eat lunch with me.'

"Sonic"

'What's that voice? OMG he's looking at me!'

"Sonic"

'Shut up i'm trying to admire his features.'

"Sonic!"

'I thought I told you to shut up!'

He turned his head toward the voice.

"SONIC!"

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL DO YOU WANT!?"

Mr.Burns looked like he was hit in the face with a giant rock-hard cookie. Sonic realized that the annoying voice was actually the annoying voice of his history teacher.

'Oh crap.'

"Well! For your information Mr.Hedgehog, I was trying to get you to pay attention and answer the question on the board!"

He looked up at the board. Like he said, it had a question writted on it with three answers below it listed A, B, and C.

"Umm... the answer is C?

"Wrong, the correct answer is A."

----------------------------------------------------------

'Heh, Sonic is such an idiot.'

Mephiles watched as Sonic was being scolded by the teacher.

'I love it when this happens.'

After Mr.Burns was done scolding he went back to doing his job. Mephiles had thought a plan during the rest of the class and was now waiting for the bell to ring so he can start it.

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

The bell had rung and they were dismissed. He exited the classroom and went to look for someone.

"Hey Brutus!"

A brown echina rushed to his side after being called.

"I need to talk to you in private."

Brutus nodded. They walked into an empty hallway.

"I have a little job for you."

"Sure anything for you boss."

"You saw the new kid right? I want you to bully him around a bit. Dump his books on the floor and take his lunch money. Then run away. And when he is left alone in the hallway with no lunch money and his books on the floor, i'll come to help him and offer to buy him lunch. When Sonic sees him eating lunch with me instead of him, he'll be crushed. Think you can do that?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now go!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Shadow was walking down the hall toward the lunchroom. He stayed behind for a few minutes so he could get to knoe the teacher better.

"Hey you!"

He turned around to see a brown echidna.

"Um..hi?"

The echidna shoved him into a locker.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!?"

The echidna grabbed his bag and dumped its contents on the floor. His lunch money fell out and was taken by the bully.

"Hey! give that back!"

It was too late the bully had run off.

"Oh why does this have to happen to me?"

He started to pick up the stuff that had been dumped on the floor.

"Need a little help with that?"

Sonic had come to help him. He was probably held back by Mr.Byrns for yelling in class.

"Oh, thanks."

"No prob. Hey wanna come have lunch with me? I'll buy you lunch."

"Okay. Thanks again."

----------------------------------------------------------

Mephiles was watching from behind a locker. Sonic was helpind Shadow pick up his stuff.

"Damn' that was supposed to be me."

He watch as Sonic and shadow walked to the lunchroom together. 


	3. tour

Sonic and Shadow arrived at the lunchroom.There were round tables colored crimson scatterd across the waxed floor.If you looked to the east you would see a mrual of the earth painted by the skilled hands of the art teachers in the school. Banners imprinted with the picture of a lynx hung in rows across the ceiling.

"Wow this place is huge!"

Shadow looked around in amazement as he walked across the room. A tray holding his lunch was in his hands.

"Yeah I know."

They carried their traus to an empty table and sat down in their seats.

"So after lunch I was thinking we could go hang out, cause we both have a free period after lunch."

"Oh no thanks Sonic. Lori said she would give me a tour of the school after lunch."

"Oh, okay."

Sonic looked down at his food. His ears were folded against his head. He felt like he was rejected a date even though he didn't really ask Shadow out, he still felt rejected.

----------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps echoed through the hall as Mephiles paced back and foward in thought.

'What am I going to do now? I never felt this way before, I have to have him.'

The truth is, he felt a strong need to be with the new hedgehog. He has always been alone with no one to love.He felt now was the time to change. The thought of the blue hedgehog made him extreamly angry. His lips curled as he snarled.

"That bastard! Why does he have to come and ruin everything!"

The need to hurt the hedgehog was overwhelming.

"RRraaghh!!"

His fist slammed into a locker and left a large dent. The dammaged door swung open as his sore fist drew back.

"Hmm?"

He lookedinside the locker. everything was all... pink. The books had pink bookcovers, the walls of the locker was covered in waht seemed to be pink stick-on wallpaper. There were plenty of other things in there but they were much too girly and... pink for him to describe. The one thing that didn't make him want to puke was the schedual taped to the back of the door. It was entitled 'Lori's schedual' and the third 'to do' listed was:

'Give Shadow a tour after lunch'

"So the bunny is going to give him a tour."

His electric green eyes gleamed demonically as an idea dawned upon him.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Sonic? Are you listening?"

"Hmm? Sorry I wasn't listening."

The two hedgehogs were walking down the halls. Shadow was babbling about visiting eachother on the weekends but his words fell upon deaf ears. Sonic had been brooding ever since lunch. He was feeling a bit down because he wanted to spend his free period with Shadow.

"I said I wanted to know if it was ok if I came to your place this Saturday."

Sonic's mood improved almost immediately when he herd this."

"That's great! But can we hang out at your place?"

"Alright."

Shadow took a brief glance at his watch.

"Oh I gotta go meet Lori! See ya!"

With that said the ebony hedgehog raced off leaving Sonic behind.

----------------------------------------------------------

"He should be here any minute now."

Mephiles was waiting behind the lockers ner Mr.Burns' classroom. A look of hunger anticipation shown in his eyes.

"C'mon i've been waiting forever."

His mind drifted off as he started to daydream about the ebony hedgehog.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Well that's strange. Lori was supposed to meet me seven minutes ago."

Shadow was standing in front of the door of Mr.Burns' classroom waiting for the bunny.

"Maybe she got caught up in something."

Behind the lockers a black hedgehog had awoken frome his daydream.

----------------------------------------------------------

Shadow's foot was tapping on the floor. It had been twelve minutes now and his patience was wearing down. He looked at his watch for the fith time.

"Where is she?"

"Shadow."

"Huh?"

He heard a voice from behind.When he turned around ther was a blck hedgehog leaning against the lockers.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah I'm looking for Lori, she's a bunny."

"Oh her, um she's in the clinic. Sprained her ankle."

"Oh no what happend?!"

Hearing this made him worried. He didn't like it when people got hurt. It reminded him of his past.

"She got pushed down the stairs by a brown echidna."

"Oh, him again. He should stop hurting people."

"Yeah."

His plan was going perfectly. Shadow looked down at his shoes

"Lori was supposed to give me a tour of the school."

"Oh really?"

Mephiles tried his best to sound curious and Shadow fell for it.

"Y'know I could give you the tour if you want me to."

Shadow looked up at Mephiles. He was starting to like this person.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you."

"No problem."

Mephiles was feeling victorious. He has Shadow right where he wants him.

"By the way my name is Mephiles."

"Pleased to meet you." 


	4. The Project

OMG I UPDATED!!! This was supposed to be up over a month ago. I so sowwy TT. Well, today I finnaly dragged my ass to the computer and finished it. For those of you who are waiting for 'Precious Find', wait just a bit longer cause I already started some of it. Sonic chars do not belong to me.

OOO

Sonic stood on the outside of Ms.Powell's classroom door. His foot tapped against the floor as he waited anxiously for Shadow. "C'mon where is he!" He took a glance at his watch.

_Flashback_

_"Sonic!"_

_Cobalt ears twitched as a familiar voice called out his name. He turned around to see his best friend running towards him._

_"Yo Tails! What's up?" Sonic said cheerfully._

_The kitsune stopped in front of his best friend. He panted gripping his knees for support. "Hi..Sonic." Tails stood up straight wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Guess what! Ms. Powell assigned us a project!" Tails clapped his hand together and bounced with glee._

_Sonic sweat dropped. "Um.. Tails. I don't want to disappoint you but I'm not really interested in projects and stuff like that." He chuckled lightly._

_ "But we get to choose our own partners!" The Young fox whined._

_ Sonic's ears perked up. "We get to choose our partners?" This had caught his attention. He and Shadow both have science together._

_"Yea!" The fox nodded viciously causing his bangs to flop around. _

_"Hmm." Sonic rubbed his chin. A smirk crept onto his lips as an idea popped into his mind. " Kay. Thanks for the info Tails"_

_Tails smiled cheerfully. "Welcome! Bye!" He ran past the hedgehog and waved before disappearing at a corner._

_End Flashback_

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently and let out a frustrated sigh. By now most of the students were lined up outside the classroom waiting for the bell. "Where is he?" He muttered ,but was not heard by the rest of the students who were chatting away about their day. A few minutes later the sound of the bell rang through the school. Everything went silent as the students entered the classroom. Sonic stayed behind and waited for Shadow.

OOO

"Shouldn't we be in our class?"

Shadow asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"The bell hasn't rung yet." Mephiles replied as he led Shadow down an empty hall. They were far away from their next class and it would take a while for them to get there. All of this was part of his plan.

"I think we should head back now." The ebony hedgehog said with worry as he turned around to leave.

Mephiles turned around and smirked. '3..2..1'

_Ding Ding Ding_

Shadow stopped walking and gasped. "We're gonna be late!" He cried out fearfully and dashed down the hallway.

Mephiles' smirk grew wider as he followed the other. He held his hand out and summoned a shadow. It slithered quickly like a cobra down the polished floor and leaped up at Shadow's knee.

"Ahh!" Shadow stumbled as he felt a searing pain in his knee. His injured knee was unable to support him so he collapsed on the floor.

Mephiles caught up with the injured hedgehog and kneeled next to him. A look of fake concern masked the devilish glint in his eyes. "Are you okay." He said as he wrapped an arm around Shadow's waist for support.

"I don't know." Shadow winced and held his knee. If you peeked under his jeans you would see the snake-like shadow coiled around his knee.

"I'll help you." Mephiles murmured as he slid his arm under Shadow's legs, though he couldn't resist touching Shadow's ass ever so lightly. He hoisted Shadow up and ran to their next class.

Mephiles slowed to a walk as their class came into sight. Shadow was surprised to see Sonic leaning against the wall. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" He asked. Sonic turned his head towards them.

OOO

"Shadow?" Sonic whispered quietly, his eyes widened when he saw Shadow in the arms of another man. He felt a stab of pain in his heart as he stared at the sight. That pain quickly turned to anger as he saw who was carrying Shadow.

"What did you do to him?" He hissed menacingly at Mephiles.

Mephiles shrugged. "I was just giving him a tour." Inside he was cheering with victory. "Shadow tripped and hurt his knee so I carried him here."

'Yeah right.' The azure hedgehog thought.

"I think I can walk now." Shadow whispered. He would've said it earlier but the hatred coming from the other two silenced him.

Mephiles nodded and set him down. They both entered the classroom and sat down in their seats.

"Boys! You're late!" Ms.Powell said with concern instead of anger. She wasn't the kind of teacher who scolded her students, but would show concern and care for the students.

"Shadow got held back by some things." Sonic muttered.

Ms.Powell nodded and pointed to the board. "We are going to do a little project that will benefit us and the students in middle school which means field trip!" The auburn mongoose danced on the spot with joy although the class didn't seem too pleased. "You will make up lesson to teach to the sixth grader about the ocean!" She giggled with joy and looked back to the class. "You will get to choose your own partners, 3 in each group."

As soon as she finished the sentence the entire class scrambled around to get the partners they wanted. Mephiles' and Sonic's eyes immediately darted over to Shadow who was looking a bit lost. Both of them jumped out of their seats and rushed over to shadow grabbing an arm. "MINE!" They screamed in eachother's faces and snarled.

Shadow blinked in surprise and stared up at the hedgehogs. "Wow. I didn't know you wanted to be my partner so badly."

Sonic and Mephiles glared at each other and pulled their desks over to Shadow. They never separated from eachother's stare.

"Now everyone has partners right?" Ms.Powell asked after everyone settled down. The class nodded. "I need one person from each group to come up and draw from the hat." She pointed to the hat on her desk.

Shadow was about to stand up when Sonic stopped him. "I'll do it." Sonic said giving a quick glare at Mephiles who stared back.

Sonic walked across the room and drew out a folded strip of paper from the hat and sat back down.

"What did we get?" Shadow leaned over and took the strip from Sonic's hands. The hedgehog trembled a bit when he took in Shadow's scent, his hand twitched when Shadow's soft hands brushed against his.

Shadow took no notice to Sonic's actions as he unfolded the slip of paper and scanned it quickly. "Hmm. It says we have to make up a lesson on life in the deep ocean." Sonic and Mephiles leaned in to look at the paper. "We get the rest of the period to gather supplies, organize the lesson, and get started if we have time." The hedgehog shrugged. "Sounds easy enough." Boy was he wrong.

Throughout the rest of the period Shadow was being pestered by his two partners. They were always saying 'Shadow pick this!! No pick this one it's better! Shadow do you like this color!' It annoyed him to no end.

By the end of class they hardly got anything done. Most groups had already started on making power points and posters but they only had the supplies ready. "Wow, we're really behind." Shadow mumbled as he left the classroom carrying some of the supplies in a bag. Sonic and Mephiles followed him.

"We'll have to come to my house and work on it." Shadow turned around to face Sonic and Mephiles.

"Your house?!" Sonic said with a surprised look.

"Sorry. Do you want it to be at your place Sonic?" Shadow asked cocking his head to the side.

The azure hedgehog shook his head. "No! Your house is great!"

Mephiles nodded. "For once, I agree with Sonic"

Shadow smiled. "Kay! See ya after school!" He turned and headed off to his next class.

"Yeah." Sonic and Mephiles both whispered before going separate ways.

OOO

Done! I'll probably update more cause I thought of a really good thing for this story.


	5. Mephy's being naughty

OMG!! I'M ALIVE!!!!

OOO

Shadow sighed and ran a hand through his quills as he trotted down the street. 'I need to be less cheery. I'm probably freaking people out.' He thought to himself and looked down at his shadow.

When the hedgehog looked away from the shadow two gleaming eyes appeared on it and seemed to smirk. What the hell?

"Finally.." Shadow muttered in relief and stepped up to his home unlocking the door and stepping in. He dragged his tired body and slumped on his comfy chair.  
"Tired?" A deep voice purred and two hands reached from behind the couch to massage his shoulders.

Shadow's eyes widened and threw his hands up to the ones rubbing his shoulders. "Wha.." He didn't have the chance to finish since a sudden rapping on the front door stopped him from doing so.

"I'll get." Mephiles walked out from behing the chair and opened the door. "What do you want?!" His eyes narrowed dangerously at the hedgehog standing in front of the door.

"Don't be so hostile." Sonic pushed the other out of his way and stepped inside flashing a bright smile at Shadow.

"Good. Now that you're here we can start on the assignment." Shadow stretched lightly before hopped off the chair and pulling out a blank poter board and some craft tools. " I'll start on the poster. Sonic, get on the computer there..." He pointed to the side at the black computer sitting on a desk. "..and make the power point. Mephiles, you set up the demonstration and experiments." The ebony hedgehog set the poster board on the floor and kneeled down beggining to work on it.

Sonic and Mephiles glared at eachother before racing off to their work stations.

OOO

Sonic retched everytime he had to pull up a picture of a seacreature. 'Damn... I never knew seacreature of the deep could be so freakin ugly!' He groaned a bit looking away and minimizing the picture of a fish that looked more like an internal organ. Sonic took a swift glance at Shadow and drooled when he saw Shadow bend over more giving him a perfect view of his ass. Emerald eyes shifted over to Mephiles and nearly let out a growl when he saw Mephiles also staring at Shadow. "Hey! Get back to work!"

The recolor growled and turned around dropping and went back to his experiment.

OOO

Shadow sighed and leaned back looking down at the half-finished poster. "I think we should take a break for today."

Mephiles and Sonic nodded and both smirked when they saw it was raining hard. "Umm..It's raining hard outside so..." Sonic rocked back and foward on his feet looking up at the ceiling.

Shadow turned his head to the window and stared at the droplets of rain spilling down the window. "Fine.. you can stay for tonight." He sighed standing up stretching lightly. "I'm gonne go take a shower. You guys can go after."

"I already took a shower this morning." They both said and glared at eachother.

"Alright." The ebony hedgehog nodded and yawned heading upstairs to take a shower.

Mephiles followed him upstairs smirking ever so lightly. 'Shower? Hmm.. I rhink I should take a little peek.'

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Sonic took a step toward the other hedgehog and held up a fist.

"I'm going into the guest bedroom. Sorry... you'll have to sleep on the couch." The recolor purred and smirked heading upstairs to the guest bedroom.

Sonic grumbled lightly and plopped down on the couch with his arms crossed.

Mephiles stepped into the bedroom and slipped under the blanket. After a few moments running water could be heard from the bathroom. He smirked and chuckled lightly turning into a black mist and snuck under the bathroom door. He would've licked his lips if he had one and hid in the shadow staring at the ebony hedgehog's naked body. The mist scanned his body from his lovely face to his perfectly rounded ass. Mephiles looked up again seeing Shadow's eyes were closed and snuck into the shower with him. Shadow continued to hum softly to himself as if there weren't a horny hedgehog in the shower with him. A hand materialized from the mist and reached out pinching the base of his wet and sexy tail making him yelp and look around.

Mephiles held back a chuckle and snuck out of the bathroom and out to the hallway. He paused and stared down at Sonic sleeping on the couch and resisted the urge to murder him. 'Another time..' He thought slipping into the bedroom and turning back into his hedgehog form jumping into his bed.

OOO

Ohh... naughty Mephiles. Well.. I finnally updated and tried my best to make it non-sucky.


End file.
